Change myself for you
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: "There is nothing wrong with me, Woman. Not anymore.", he gently whispers and I can see that he changed since this tournament. He changed so much. There's guilt lying in the depts of his gaze but before I get the chance to ask why, he pulls away with a crooked grin. "Stop frowning like that woman. You'll only get more and more wrinkles that way." (Sequel to 'Only eyes for you')
1. The morning after our resurrection

Hellooo everyone!

This will be the sequel to 'Only eyes for you', wich i just marked as finished. Simply because ... it was meant to be finished and I just missed to mark it as done ^^"

Anyway! I hope you guys will like it

Buut be warned. Sadly I couldn't help myself . This will be rated M for a reason.

Kids, stay away xD

DBZ and it's characters do not belong to me. I just burrow them

Have a nice day, everyone!

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

When I can not sleep I wander through the dark halls of my home. Without any real destination. It helps me clearing my mind to listen to my own footsteps and the steady rhythm of my breath.

It still feels surreal.

Even after my wife and son reassured me they truly need me. Love me.

It does not change the fact I made my peace with death. Accepted that my body would be taken away and my soul cleansed in hell to be reincarnated. Reborn as a new being with a pure heart.

I said farewell to my wife and my son.

And still got revived against all odds.

Now I promised to change.

For them.

Taking a deep breath I let out a sigh.

But I don't know how.

How can I ... transform myself into a better husband and father? Into someone worth his second chance? Someone ... good?

Into something I am not?

Gazing at pictures hanging on the wall I cross my arms in deep thought as a shadow approaches me and a gentle voice disturbs the silence.

"Can't sleep, my boy?"

It's the old man. Bulmas father. Scuffling towards me with a small lantern in his grasp he's holding like a weapon.

The light of it's flame causes shadows to dance around us like living beings.

He seems to smile as he approaches me. Just like every time we met in the last decade. But today his smile does not reach his eyes. It's fake.

Somethings ... off.

"Just getting a bit water.", I lie and avert my gaze. Although I respect this human genius, right now I'd rather be alone. I can not stand the look on his face as he silently judges me.

"Me neither.", he replies and puts a hand on my arm. His grip is tight. I can feel ... anger boiling inside him.

"What is haunting you, my boy? The caos and mayhem you caused at the tournament?"

His words hit me like a kick into my guts. A blast fired at me point-blank. I don't know how to respond.

"Didn't think I'd know about it, right? Don't you know that every tournament is streamed live on TV? My wife and I saw everything from start to finish. And I have to say, I am ... dissapointed."

"Listen, I ..."

"Bulma called only minutes after you destroyed the stadium. She tried reassuring us you were under some evil spell. That's why you looked different. Why you acted like that. But is this really the truth? Were your words honest or simply a farce? Because to me it seemed as if you enjoyed killing all those people."

This man is just like Bulma. They have the ability to read me like an open book. See through lies and ... understand. You can't fool them. Can't hide secrets.

At least ... I can't.

"I ... can't explain what was exactly happening to me at that time. I could try but It would take forever. But yes. In this very moment ... I killed them on my own. Without the influence of someone else. Because of my own ... selfish reasons."

It is the truth and I feel pathetic speaking it. My stomach is churning, my hands form into tight fists at my sides. Sweat forms on my skin.

I'm disgusted of myself.

"I see. This is sad to hear. I hoped I was wrong and misjudged the situation. But nonetheless I am glad you're honest."

"I am sorry.", I admid honestly and ask myself If he'll demand for me to leave his property. It is his house after all. If he does not welcome me anymore ...

then so be it.

"You caused us great pain. My daughter especcially. First you transformed into this ... into something she feared and then ... you died. Without any warning. When Bulma called after your death at the hands of this monster ... she cried. She cried so loud, so heartbreaking because she lost you. She must've been the picture of misery."

My heart stops. Guilt takes a hold on my throat. God ... I've hurt her so much ...

"Her heart broke because you left her. And that after you almost hit her with your own attack. She might've forgiven you. But don't think I can ever forget how close you were to killing my daughter, Vegeta."

For the very first time I see ... tears in the eyes of this man. This gentle soul that never stops smiling is now looking at me with a face of grief and anger.

I've never seen him like this.

"If she wouldn't love you so much I would throw you out. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do.", I bow my head in gratefulness and again he lays one hand on my right shoulder. This time his touch is soft.

"You've changed, Vegeta."

"For the better I hope."

I honestly do.

"Answer me ... do you regret what you did? Or will you fall back into madness when given the chance?"

"No. I won't. You have my word."

His eyes bore into mine in search of lies and insecurety. A long moment of oppressive silence. A battle of the mind.

But finally his stance relaxes and he takes a long breath.

"Alright boy. I will try to trust you and give you one last chance. I hope you keep your word and truly changed for the better."

"So .. do I.", My respond sounds ... doubtful. Unbelieving. I swallow hard and lift my head. I can do better than that.

"I won't dissapoint you ever again."

And his features finally soften up.

"You are an interesting man, Vegeta. Remember your responsibilities. Your family comes first. You can't just throw it away. Got it? No matter what.

"I understand."

"Good. So what is your next step?"

And I answer honestly.

"Make up for my sins. Learn to be a better husband and father. A better man."

And his eyes soften as a real smile appears on his face.

"It fills my old heard with joy to hear this. You've finally matured it seems."

I shake my head.

"No ... I have no idea how to do it ... How to become ... someone else."

It seems I said something incredibly funny. He's laughing out of a sudden.

Has he lost his mind now?

"You don't have to be someone else, Vegeta. Just be you. But less stressed out. Relax. Let your guard down. Go somewhere with them. To the beach, a park. Simply out of your shell, boy. Listen to their wishes and desires. Trunks is a little boy. Fighting is well and good but he also needs to play like a kid. Think of something exiting. Maybe take his friend Goten along. And Bulma ... you know how she is. She loves going out and talk with people. Yes, inventing is her life but I know she would love to travel somewhere with you. Think of something. Just do not stay in the gravitation room all day."

I see.

I understand.

I nod to show my gratitude. And with a smile the old man turns around and leaves me in the dark.

But one last time I hear his voice coming from afar.

"I know you'll have trouble. So I might have an idea, my boy. Come to the kitchen later and we'll talk about the deatils."

An ... Idea?

For some reason ...

I get anxious.

This guy can be pretty scary.

* * *

 **A Friends POV**

With a loud yawn I stretch my sore muscles. I slept like a stone last night. I had no idea I was this exhausted.

No wonder. Firing a Spirit Bomb is extremely draining after all.

Sheesh. We almost didn't make it. Buu was insanely strong and tough!

Too bad he was evil.

He would have been a great sparring partner. Maybe I'll go visit the good version one day at Hercule's place.

"Good morning, my hero", my wife whispers next to me, stopping my thoughts. Her head resting on my shoulder as I kiss her forehead.

Chi-Chi ...

We're closer than ever. I'm so happy to have her back at my side.

After all that happened.

After Buu took her life.

But she didn't go down without putting up a fight. No. I heard she even attacked him head on before her death.

She's a warrior. A fighter.

Words can not describe how much I love her. Cherish her.

"Mornin, Chi."

"Morning, hun. Breakfast?", she asks without wasting a second, knowing I take every chance to get something to fill my stomach. She knows me better than everyone else on the planet and beyond.

"Sure! Buuuut ... do you mind if I'll go visit Bulma first?",I ask but my wife doesn't seem to be ... fond of this idea.

"To Bulma? You think something happened? That this demon hurt her?"

"This ... what?"

"Vegeta? He almost killed us, remember? I'm really not interested in letting you anywhere near him. This won't end good."

Speaking those words she turns around and I can see her shoulders shivering ever so slightly. Chi-Chi is afraid of the prince. It's clear as day.

And I can't blame her.

But that's exactly why I have to get to Bulma. What if she's also scared of Vegeta ...?

What if he told her the truth about letting himself being taken over by Babidi? What if she threw him out last night?

I can't predict how the prince may react. No one can. That's why I have to go and see if everything's okay. I'm also kinda worried, I have to admit.

Nonetheless, my desicion is made.

"Come on, Chi. It's fine. You know I can take him on him if something happens. But it won't be nessesary. I know him better than anyone else."

Well, except his family.

Her eyes fixate me as she judges me in silence before giving in with a sigh.

"Not that I can stop you. Just be careful, honey, okay?"

"Sure.", I promise and kiss her gently.

It's understandable for her to be scared. I was afraid of him as well.

After all he looked like a freakin' demon.

But that was before he helped me save the world. Before he got almost beaten to death in order to give me the time I needed to focus energy into a Spirit Bomb -

that was his idea in the first place.

He's just as much of a hero as I am.

Not wasting a second I jump to a stand and get dressed quickly.

"See ya later honey!", I tell my wife goodbye with a wink and put two fingers on my forehead, focusing my mind.

Almost instantly I appear next to Bulma and scare her to the point that she almost faints with a loud shriek.

Sheesh, this'll never get old.

"Goku! How often did I tell you to stop doing that?!"

"Good morning too, Bulma!", I respond with a grin that causes her to sigh with a smile. I know she can't be mad at me.

"How can I help you, Goku? Why don't you get rest? You just beat Buu yesterday."

"Naaah. Don't worry. I just wanna hear how everything goes. How are you?"

"Great.", she responds with a smile that is an honest and happy looking one.

So Vegeta didn't tell her anything.

"Just a bit tired.", she declares and jawns aloud as if to prove her point. Then her eyes search for mine.

"Oh, now that you're here ... there's one thing I have to ask you. Did you ask Enma to release my Vegeta from hell? He fought Buu after all. Before we got revived I mean."

"Huh? Nope, I had nothing to do with this. He must've asked Enma himself. When I found him he was just sent to earth with Babas guidance. Without him I would've lost for sure.", I answer honestly and her eyes lighten up as a lovely smile appears on her lips.

"I'm so glad ...", she says and I grin from ear to ear because she looks so, so incredibly happy.

"I feared we lost him forever."

"Likewise. Say ... may I ask where he is?"

"He's training with Trunks. I was just on my way to my lab and call them for breakfast."

This last word causes my stomach to growl in protest and hunger.

"It won't take long, B.", I promise and put a hand on her shoulder, before using my Instant Transmission again.

The next thing I see is a fist approaching my face and my nose hitting the ground.

"Goku!" "Kakarott?!", the voices of Trunks and Vegeta reach my ears as I start rubbing my already swollen cheek.

The high gravity pulls me to the ground.

"Ow ow ow ...!",

"Sorry Goku! I didn't want to hit you.", Trunks apologies and reaches out to help me get back on my feet ...

while Vegeta laughs his ass off.

"You should have knocked."

"As if you'd open the door for me."

"I beg to differ, Kakarott.", the prince's demeanor changes into his serious persona I know just too well. "What do you wan't? What is important enough to disturb our training?"

"I just need to talk with you.", I offer in a serious tone and his gaze instantly hardens.

"Trunks."

"Got it. I'll see if mom needs help."

With a nod Vegeta put a hand on his sons head and shows a brief smile that dissapeared again so fast my eyes almost missed it. But Trunks obviously cought it and grins from ear to ear before leaving the gravitation room without any objection.

"Glad to see you two get along so well."

"Of course we do. He's my son."

"Yeah, sure but ..."

"Kakarott. Out with it. You wish to talk with me about the whole Buu ordeal. Right?"

It's scary how smart this guy is.

"Are you surprised? After what happened? First you let Babidi take over and murder all those people to provoke me into a fight and then sacrifice your life in an attempt to kill Buu to protect your family."

For only a second guilt flashes in his black eyes and he bares his teeth in anger.

"You do not have to remind me of what a fool I was. I know I let my idiocy get the best of me. I know my death made everything worse. I know I failed in every sense of the word. I know I almost killed my wife and was not able to stop Buu from finishing the job. What else is there to say? That I don't deserve to be resurrected? Believe me, I know that."

He stays eerily calm as he speaks and stares at his hands as if ...

as if blood is stuck on them.

He's in a worse condition than I thought.

"That's not ... That's only half the truth, Vegeta. And you know it. I know I should've taken this more serious. I had no idea you wanted this fight with me this badly. Is this all because of your pride?"

"Tch."

"I thought you were over it. It's been more than ten years since our first battle. "

"I am now." ,he responds after a long moment of silence.

"I've seen where my cursed pride brought me."

"Yeah. Back to your family."

And his dark eyes become soft.

"Guess you still haven't told them what happened."

"No. I can't. How could I punish my family for my sins and break it apart? I know my wife and son are strong enough to live alone but ..."

He takes a deep breath.

"But I am not ..."

And for the first time since Namek I catch a glimpse of the true Vegeta. The true self he always hides behind an iron curtain.

His lonely and broken soul. It's hard to see him like this.

"That's not true, Vegeta. They need you. Look how happy they are. I've never seen Bulma smile like that. She just told me how much she feared to never see you again. Now stop hating yourself. There's no reason to. You already made up for your sins, Vegeta."

In compassion I put a hand on his right shoulder.

"You came back from hell to help me fight Buu. You fused with me although you hated doing so. We fought Buu in the Kai world. And finally you attacked Buu head on to give me time preparing the Spirit Bomb that was your plan in the first place. You were ready to be erased from existence to save your family and were considered as one of the good guys for it."

Something like relief appears on his face.

Maybe he just needed to hear this.

And indeed his stance loosens up.

"It was one hell of a fucking ride."

"You can say that again, buddy."

"Tch.", He lets out a small chuckle before holding out his right hand with a smile.

"Good job ... my friend."

"Couldn't have done it without you, my friend.", I reply before he suddenly grabs my arm and throws me to the ground.

"This is for keeping Super Saiyan 3 a secret. Now we're even."

Ah crap. He's still a dick.

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

Maybe the clown's right. I have to stop falling into self-pity now. I have to move forward. Have to ... forgive myself.

Somehow.

With a small wave I say goodbye as he dissapears into thin air again ten minutes later, leaving me alone in my GR that is still simulating 100 times earths gravity. I switch it off and take a deep breath as the weight disappears from my body.

"Honey?", my queens voice emits from speakers all around me, reminding me again how much I missed the sound of it.

"Breakfast!"

That ... I missed too.

Few minutes later I'm stuffed to the brink with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and lean back in my kitchen chair.

Swearing I'll never take breakfast for granted again.

"Where's Trunks?", I finally realize my son is nowhere to be seen.

"He took his breakfast and went to his room. Goten called. Speaking of the Son's ... What did you talk about with Goku? You were pretty long in there, honey."

"We ... just talked about the last battle.

I take a long breath and ... Improve.

"He cried how grateful he was that the mighty prince of all saiyans escaped the grip of hell to save a small backwater planet at the edge of the galaxy."

Her laughter is music to my ears as she hugs me from behind to kiss my left cheek.

"Oh mighty prince, how can I show my eternal gratitude? My wonderful royal hero ...", she purrs into my ear and the tone of her voice sends shivers down my spine. Her fingers already trailing towards my shorts.

Such a vulgar woman.

But no. I'll try following her fathers idea.

'Do something unexpected.'

"How about you get dressed?"

"Wha?", she stops abruptly.

"You heard me woman."

"W ... where do you want to go?", she's completely taken aback and stares at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Who are you and what did you do with my husband? The Vegeta I know would rather starve than going out with me!"

"Very funny, woman.", I reply with a smirk and simply throw her over my shoulder before leaving the kitchen and countless dirty dishes behind.

I might start behaving differently.

But I won't overdo it.

"Vegeta! Where are we going?! Atleast tell me how I should dress! For somewhere hot or cold?"

"How about swimming garments?"

"Now that's something to work with. Want me to wear something veery sexy for you, honey?"

Geez ...

"I won't hinder you. If you ask me you don't have to wear anything. But I doubt our son will be quite fond of this idea."

"Oh. Oooh ...! Don't tell me this will actually be a FAMILY TRIP?!"

Almost instantly I catch the faint scent of arousal.

Such a vulgar woman.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

"Let. Me. Down." I command and he complies without objetion before gazing at me with this incredibly sexy smile of his and I can't hold back anymore.

So I grab his handsome face and drown myself in the feeling of his lips against mine. I taste his tongue, feel his hands on my hips. The love overflowing my heart.

"What ... whatever is wrong with you right now, I can definitely get used to it ...", I gasp against his lips as I try catching my breath and he gently brushes his forehead against mine.

His eyes shine with so much love.

I could stare at his eyes for an eternity and still couldn't get enough of them.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Woman. Not anymore.", he gently whispers and I can see that he changed since this tournament.

He changed so much.

There's guilt lying in the depts of his gaze but before I get the chance to ask why, he pulls away with a crooked grin.

"Stop frowning like that woman. You'll only get more and more wrinkles that way."

Crap. He's still a dick.

"Why do you have to ruin the mood, you ass?! I hoped you'd finally act like a fairytail prince and ...

"Woman, you watch too many Disney movies. And If you start singing now I'll loose my breakfast right here on the floor."

Without another word, my face flushing red like a tomato, I walk past him, flipping him off.

His laugher follows me through the hall.

It's like music to my ears.

I can't be mad at him. I just can't.

"Trunks!", he orders as we reach our sons room and the boy instantly stood before us like a little soldier. God, why can't he listen to me like that?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Shower and get dressed. Clean clothes and swimming shorts. We'll leave in thirty minutes."

"Wha ... Where do we go?"

Huh ... So Trunks doesn't know either.

"Don't ask questions, Boy. Do as I say."

"Uh ... Yessir!", Trunks salutes and hushes back into his room. Certainly just as confused as I am but not daring to ask.

"You're pretty scary when you boss him around, you know, honey?"

"I am?", he asks and ... frowns in thought.

"Never thought about it."

Seriously?

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Hn? Of course I am, woman.", he rolls his eyes theatralical as if I just asked him if pigs could fly.

Although, with his past as space pirate I wouldn't even be surprised.

The image of him fighting flying pigs makes me burst into laugher. And as he suddenly stares at me as if I insulted his ancestors I have to actually stop and get a hold on the nearest wall before my legs get too weak to carry me.

Good god, its so good to laugh again like this. It feels fantastic.

"Loosing your mind now, woman?"

"Shut up!", I gasp and he throws me over his shoulder again on his way to our bedroom. And again he rolls his eyes with an amused snort.

Looks like he's having the time of his life.

It's wonderful to see him in such a great mood.

With a smile I shake my head as we reach our bedroom and he puts me down.

Gently I embrace him from behind as he opens his closet to start digging in his clothes. Feeling his muscles contract under his skin is relaxing. Soothing.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

"My swimming shorts, of course. I thought you were such a genius."

"Yes I am. Thank you very much. They are in the middle drawer. Next to my sexy bikinis. Buuuut don't touch them. There are a few surprises you havent seen yet on your beautiful, passionate wife that would loove to kiss every inch of your body right here and now."

His shoulders tense in embarassment and I can see the tips of his ears turning red.

He's so cute when his face flushes red.

Laughing I push him aside and he crosses his arms with a pout, turning away while I take out his trunks.

"There honey. Buuut ... Im sure you're not interested in wearing the one I like so much?", I ask without being a hundred percent serious. He'd never wear it. Although he'd surely look drop dead gorgeous.

The shorts I meant are a sinfully tight piece of thin cloth in dark red with black stripes at the sides. The small word 'Prince' is etched on the left butt cheek.

He'd look amazing.

But sadly he never even considered wearing those.

So of course he looks at me with a look of disdain before turning around and shaking his head with a long sigh.

"I'll take a shower."

"Don't be mad honey. I'm just joking.", I purr into his right ear, causing him to growl low in his throat.

He's longing for my touch.

Just like I am for his.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Would you stay out If I'd mind it?"

"Proobably not."

"Hn.", he chuckles and takes off his clothes.

And so do I.


	2. Love under the hot stream

Alright guys! You have been warned. This short chapter is NOT for kids

Hope you guys like it

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

The hot stream is incredibly soothing on my scarred skin. On the old wounds carved into my battle hardened flesh.

It's a feeling I could never get enough of.

With a long sigh and my eyes closed I massage washing lotions onto my skull as a touch causes me to turn around slightly.

"Sooo ... hon. Where do you plan to take us? You're not keeping secrets from your wife, do you?"

Swallowing hard I thank the water for washing away the sweat daring to form on my skin.

"Aren't you ... fond of surprises?"

"Not ... really. Most surprises lately revolved some monster trying to kill us."

"Do you fear I might harm you somehow?", I ask, seriously afraid of her response although I'd never say it out loud.

"Of course not, honey. I said monster. Since when are you a monster, love?"

"I ...", She has no idea how much of a beast I am. It's hard to keep this side, my inner demons a secret. It's so damn hard.

But Bulma understands. I see it in her eyes and her smile is full of love as she closes the gab between us and her velvet lips touch my forehead.

"You are not, honey."

And I can not help it. I kiss her lips, simply overwhelmed by her love. Just like so many times before I ask myself what I did to deserve her. And yet again I have no answer.

She's the best thing that ever happened in my life. My wife, my friend, my queen.

"I'll see soon enough where you want to take us.", she whispers against my lips.

"Remember, I trust you. And so does our son. And this will never change."

Her hands draw circles over my chest while she's kissing my lips ever so gently. Her touch is like an addiction.

I could never get enough of it. A

A small gasp escapes my throat as her hands slide down my stomach. Her lips draw a line to my ear and she slowly gnaws on it, making my skin crawl in exitement and anticipation.

I'm like wax in her hands.

Slowly she guides me against the nearest wall and I comply. I trust her.

I trust her with my soul and body.

"What do you want me to do honey ...?", her voice is so full of desire. The scent of her arousal is overwhelming, overpowering me.

I love it.

I love how she takes control over me although I posess a strenght she could never even try to grasp. Yet she easily matches my power in her own way.

She is perfect in every sense of the word.

"I want to throw you against the wall and give you a reason to call me a monster.", my voice is a rough growl and the scent of her arousal grows stronger and stronger as she moans into my ear.

The sound drives me crazy.

It drives me mad.

"This sounds perfect, love.", she purrs as her fingers finally reach for my manhood.

Grasping me ...

And I loose my grip on reality as she begins working her magic.

A deep groan escapes my throat and I don't give s a shit if anyone heard it.

I loose myself over the feeling of her touch. Give in to it.

"Come on honey ... let me hear it again ...", she purrs and quickens the pace of her delicate, yet strong strokes and again a sound of ecstacy escapes my lips.

Her tongue slides over my earlobe: "Want me to keep going honey? Or do you want me to use my mouth instead?"

God, she's so vulgar.

My face flushes red in embarassment. In shock. Because she doesn't wait for an answer. Just chuckles softly and loosens the grip on my dick-

I'm already missing her touch.

Granting me the time I need to regain my breath she draws a path of kisses, of gentle bites from my ear to my lips. Down my throat. Down my chest and my stomach. Taking more time the furter she goes to tease me. To drive me wild.

With a seducing smile.

As as her mouth finally reaches it's destination I throw my head back with a gasp. A shock runs through my body.

"Do you like that? I want you to feel good, my hero ...", her breath is caressing my flesh and ... what else can I do but nod? This is incredible.

"Bulma ...!", I gasp between clenched teeth and she uses more pressure with her tongue before her hot mouth surrounds me. Taking me in.

God ...

My eyes roll in the back of my head. I'd give everything I posess, all my powers to make this wonderful feeling last forever.

Knowing this is selfish.

Knowing I should make her feel good instead but ...

"Is this good honey?", she purrs onto my hot skin while kissing the sensitive tip of my flesh, causing me to moan aloud.

Shit ...!

I feel every muscle in my lower body twitch uncontrollably and my queen stops to stare at me with a knowing smile. Knowing I'm close.

So very close.

Seconds later she comes back to a stand. Gives me the chance to catch my breath and gnaws on my earlobe. The scent of her arousal is more powerful than my own strenght. The sound of her voice is so full of desire.

It drives me crazy.

"Come on ... make me call you a monster honey ... I want you ..."

And as she licks the edge of my ear I can't hold back anymore. My body moves by pure instinct and raw passion as I grab her beautifiul ass and lift her against the tiles.

The next moment both of us groan in wonderful extasy as our bodies become one. A perfect connection.

It feels like heaven.

Putting her legs around my waist her nails dig into my back as I start moving. Loosing herself in the rhytm of our lovemaking she throws her head back and instantly my lips attack her throat. Her soft gasps are the most beautiful sound.

I'm addicted to her.

"Say it ...", I growl against her shoulder. The feeling of her hot flesh is overwhelming. Overpowering my mind.

I close my eyes in extasy as she moans into my ear.

"I love you ...", again and again, spurring me on to go faster and faster. Three simple words that could make me commit every single sin in existence just to hear them. Three small words that can free my heart of pain and sorrow whenever I hear them. Feel them.

Because I love her too.

I love her so much.

Finally her grip on my shoulders tightens. Her moans become deeper and louder as she's getting closer and closer before Her body finally gives in to a powerful climax and she cries out my cursed name, making me fasten the pace for her to ride it out.

And only after making sure my queen is satisfyed I can allow myself to give in.

It's like a drug.

This feeling of bliss rolling through my body like a thunderstorm and I groan her beautiful name in extasy against her shoulder.

I could never get enough of her.

Of her love.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

"This ... was incredible ..."

Basking in this crazy wonderful afterglow I kiss his soft lips as if my life depends on it.

" Monster ...", I whisper into our kiss and his small laugher is a beautiful sound.

"Jackpot.", he chuckles and brushes his forehead against mine. His brown eyes are full of love and clouded with desire.

I could stsre into them forever.

" I missed you ..."

"So did I.", he whispers and finally breaks our wonderful connection with a small gasp. I'm already missing it.

As my feet touch the ground my legs are shaking so strong I fear I might fall to my knees.

God ... This was amazing.

Still breathing heavily he turns away from me to finish washing his hair. I can't help but looking at him. Admiring him.

His strong, perfectly shaped body. His scars ... secrets of a past life full of pain and terror he'd never completely reveal, not even to me. I admire the way he talks, he fights. His unbreakable pride and determination.

That he asked Enma to be brought back to earth to fight.

Back to us.

To me.

Words could never describe how happy I am to be able to look at him right now.

"Stop staring at my ass and get going, woman.", he suddenly interrupts me with a playful tone and I do as he says, but only after giving his butt a good smack.

This man is an addiction.

What did I do to deserve him?

* * *

Five minutes later we're back in our bedroom and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Without a word Vegeta puts on the swimming trunks I bought him and oh my god, he's really drop dead gorgeous.

And sheesh, they are almost as tight as his spandex shorts.

"Happy now, woman?"

I answer by kissing his lips.

Whatever is going on in that thick head of his, I can definitely get used to.

Thank god I bought a nice, sexy bikini with matching colors. I truly am a genius. There's even the word 'princess' etched on my right butt cheek.

Bingo!

"We look like movie stars, honey!"

"Hn."

After putting on our clothes we're ready to move, as he suddenly touches my shoulder, startling me.

"Bulma, get the phone."

"Huh?"

"Call Kakarott. He knows what's going on and will instant transmit."

"Wha ... Just what have you planned?"

"Wait and see, woman."

Just what is going on in that head of his. The Vegeta I know ... would never even consider calling Goku. To say I'm confused is an understatement.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"O ... of course I am, woman. Now hurry up. And stop asking questions."

Something is wrong. But I have no idea what. So what else can I do but taking out my phone and contact the Son's house?

"Hi Chi-Chi ...", I'll start but she interrupts me instantly with, "I'll send them to you."

Them?

"But ... if anything happens to my baby I'll ...", She never has the chance to finish the sentence because suddenly Vegeta snatches away my phone to cut the call.

"Stop pestering us.", he growls and I'm even more confused than before.

A gush of wind hits me and without warning Goku stands before me with Goten sitting on his shoulders. Both of them wearing Hawaiian shirts, shorts and strawhats.

"Yo guys! Ready?"

"Kakarott, I said swimming clothes! Not a fucking clowns costume!"

"Come on, Geet! We look absolutely ready to party! Can't wait to reach ...!

"Stop talking, fool! My family doesn't know where we're heading!"

"Oops!"

"Party?", I ask with wide eyes.

Just who is this guy and what did he do to my husband? Vegeta and party? That doesn't make sense!

"Uuuh ... Come on, Goten. We'll visit Trunks."

And they're gone. Dissapeared into thin air.

And so is my husband as I turn around.

The hell is going on?


	3. Arrival

**The Prince's POV**

"Goku? Goten! What are you guys doing here? And why do you look like clowns?!"

"Jeez, you're just like your father. He said the same just a minute ago!", Goku is lamenting and hearing this fills me with so much pride. I grin from ear to ear.

Like always when I'm being compared to my father.

Because being like my dad is my biggest dream. I wanna become just as brave and cool and strong as he is. Someone truly worth the title of a prince.

"We're here to pick ya up!", Goten calls with a huge grin and jumps doen from Gokus shoulder to greet me with a fist bump. Though I'm too perplexed to return the gesture.

"Wha? Are you coming with us? No no. My dad kicks you guys to Mars if he hears that."

"Why should he? It was uncle Vegetas idea!", Goten says and my jaw drops.

Not because he calls my dad uncle. I'm used to that. My dad kind of raised Goten bacause his dad was in the afterlife.

My jaw drops because this sounds insenely impossible. My dad would never invite Goku to family activities. Heck, he's not into family activities in the first place!"

"Wha ... what's wrong with dad?! Is he sick?!"

"No, he's fine. Why does everyone think he's dying?",Goku wonders aloud and relief washes over me. I'm still too traumatized by my dads death. This all sounds too crazy to be true.

"Come on, Trunks. You'r dad is loosing his patience already.

"Y .. yeah."

As Goku puts a hand on my shoulder to teleport I'm beyound confused.

I mean ... When dad came to my room last night and told me how ... proud he is of me ... I realized something changed inside of him.

But suddenly inviting Goku to a family trip ... this is so utterly unlike my dad, it's nearly impossible to believe.

This just can't be true.

As I then see my mother standing before me only seconds later her face is just as confused looking as I feel.

She clearly doesn't know what's going on either and that's ... not really reassuring.

"Where's dad?", I ask her but she sgakes her head with a small shrug.

"Can't be far away. I can feel his energy.",Goku tries reassuring us with a smile and ruffles my hair.

I can feel dads energy too, but maybe he doesn't want to be found.

"You guys are surely confused, right? But don't worry. Vegeta is alright. He's just ... He did a few bad things lately and ... Sheesh, If I tell you what's going on he'll kill me. Anyway, don't push him. This will be pretty hard for him."

Bad things? This Is all I could think of. What kind of bad things did my father do? Did it have to do ... with this letter on his forehead I saw when he hugged me? Before Buu ... murdered him? If I think about it ... this 'M' was also on Buus and Babidis belts ...

Did dad ... hurt someone?

No. I simply refuse to think about it.

My dad's a hero.

"Okay ... I just hope he's not gonna overdo it.",mom speaks up.

"Naah! Don't worry Bulma. Just give him time. You trust him, dont you?"

"Of course I do."

And so do I. Dad is my hero. He'll never be anything different. No matter what.

"...!"

The sound of an engine suddenly roars up and the yellow capsule plane 576 lands in front of our window. To our surprise ...

dad is operating it.

I didn't even know he could drive!

"Look like he's finally ready!", Goku exclaims with a grin and waves at my dad like a small child.

As dad flips him off I'm relieved to see he's still the same.

I wouldn't want him any different.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

As we fly towards the horizon I sit next to my husband and rest my head on his broad shoulder with a sigh.

He doesn't even flinch. Doesn't look at me.

I have so many questions but fear asking them. Fear he might loose his temper and turn around.

Our flight is not a quiet one. Goku and the kids are playing cards in the back. And by the sound of their laugher and lamenting, Goku is loosing every round.

But their childish madness is nothing new to me.

It's the silence between me and my husband that worries me. Something's off, I think again as he starts rubbing his eyes followed by a long yawn.

"Tired, honey?"

"Hn."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"That's none of your ...", He shakes his head with a sigh. "Don't worry."

My heart fills with pity against my will. He was plagued by nightmares again. Is this the reason his eyes were so full of guilt? Still are?"

"Why do you want to travel around then? Why aren't you at home and catch some sleep? This is more important, honey."

"Because I decided to ...", he swallows hard and takes a deep breath. His tired eyes looking at me. A crooked smile appears on his lips. Just what is he hiding?

"I just tried to do something unexpected."

"That you definitely managed."

I know I should stop pushing it. Instead I lean against his shoulder and gently kiss his neck with closed eyes. If he doesn't want to tell me what's going on ...

Then I have to accept that.

"Bulma ...", he suddenly breaks the silence after a few minutes.

"Yes, honey?"

"Here.", he says and helds out a thin black piece of cloth.

"What's this?"

"It's to cover your eyes, you wannabe genius."

"Ooh ... Wanna get naughty again? Don't have enough, yet?"

His cheeks blush with a dark shade of red and I have trouble resisting kissing him all over. I just love teasing this man.

"Very funny.",he awkwardly clears his throat.

"Not now, woman. We're almost there and I simply do not want to spoil the surprise. Kakarott! Cover the boy's eyes too."

"Got it!", Goku salutes with a grin and blinds the kids with dark cloth.

I'm impressed.

"You guys thought about everything, huh?"

"Something like that. By the way, don't worry about money, your father already took care of it. It was him who told me about this place in the first place."

"Aww you're full of surprises honey."

"Hn. Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

As I see this mass of people I am instantly tense like a spring. My hands are shaking as I land the machine and swallow hard as all those voices attack my sensitive ears.

I'm not used to masses.

Not at all.

In truth, I was raised to avoid them.

The more people the more likely an assassin can get close to you. That was something his father taught me when I was a little boy. What life taught me as I got carried away once on a party Radditz forced me to attend. The moment I started getting comfortable the knife of a hired killerwas driven into my back.

I was twelve at that time and almost died at the hands of some lowlife scum.

And althought I know it is impossible that any of those pathetically weak humans could ever even try to harm me, the fear from back then is hitting me full force.

The feeling of bleeding out.

How Frieza refused to put me into a regeneration-tank to 'teach me a lession'.

I'm having a hard time focusing.

But I have to.

I'm doing it for my family.

This mantra I keep repeating in my head.

"Where are we?", my wife asks. "I hear people. Lots of them."

"We're there.", I answer, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

"Take it off. You too, Trunks and Goten."

"Yes, papa!"

A moment later all three of them gasp in awe and shock and unison.

"I ... Is this for real dad?! You're not kidding?!"

"Vegeta, I ... I can't believe it!"

"Wooow!"

They are so happy.

The joy in their voices reassures me. Little by little.

I take a deep breath and take a look around. A look at todays destination:

'Tropical eden'.

The biggest wellness and family resort on earth. Build on a small group of connevted islands close to South city and therefore of course completely surrounded by water.

Like a prison made for me.

There are spa's, playgrounds for kids, pools, wellness areas, heck, even a fucking zoo.

In short, a paradise for humans.

Hell for myself.

I've never seen so many people on a single spot in my life. The line of humans waiting to be let in is endless

I ... I wasn't prepared for this.

While my wife, our son and my nephew against my will freeze in awe, I rise from my seat and take a deep breath with closed eyes. Fokusing.

"You sure you can handle this?", Kakarott asks with worry and puts a hand on my shoulder in compassion. It is reassuring to know that he's close by. He's the only one who can stop me if I loose control.

Although I'd never admid it.

"I don't know.", I answer honestly.

"But I will. For their sake."

"It's really good to see you're trying to change for them. But still ... don't overdo it. Okay buddy?"

"Hmph. I've been worse, Kakarott."

As I turn around with a dismissive wave I'm under attack by my woman. Her lips crush onto mine, her open mouth and tongue an open invitation I gladly accept.

And good lord, this beautiful kiss alone is worth all trouble. Killing my doubts.

"Sheesh, you two! Get a room!"

"Shut up, Kakarott.", I growl against my wifes lips with reddening cheeks before breaking our kiss with a small chuckle.

"Surprised, woman?"

"You have no Idea, honey.", her forehead brushes against mine. Her big blue eyes take me into captivity.

"I always dreamt we could come here one day ... You're amazing, love ...", she whispers as our son runs into me.

"You're the best, dad!", Trunks exclaims thrilled and hugs my hips.

"This place is crazy awsome!"

The happiness in his eyes is radiating. It fills my cold heart with pride.

With a smile I ruffle his soft hair.

Yes. This is worth it.

"Do you guys plan on clinging to me me all day or can we go in? There's a whirlpool with our name on it. Reserved for king and queen Briefs."

And this is not even a lie. After all, those lousy humans need to learn respect in front of royalty.

A smirk appears on my lips as my beautiful wife rolls her eyes theatralically.

"Jerk."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **The Prince's POV**

I can't believe my eyes. Everything looks so amazing. So exiting. I've never seen a place like that in all my life.

Is this real? Am I really seeing this or is this just a cool, but unrealistic dream and I wake up any second?

Or worse, get devoured by a monster?

I swallow hard.

We walk through a second gate, opened for those who booked in advance. It's awesome we don't have to stay in line for hours.

A small hissing sound reaches my ears. I see my father closing his eyes with a stressed expression, causing my mother to take his hand to try calming him.

I can see he's overwhelmed by this mass of people. That their noise is hurting his ears, that are much more sensitive than mine. All of his senses must be on high alert ...

and yet he's here with us.

It's not normal for him.

Something's ... off

He doesn't try to shake off my mothers hand. Doesn't raise his energy to make room for us. Doesn't even rant about of Gokus and Gotens silly outfits everone else is staring at.

It's like he's a different person.

But my childish mind is constantly distracted by all those countless awesome activities I could participate in.

I see artificial stonewalls to climb on. A huge waterslide with looping. A giant bouncy castle. A shop filled to the brink with sweets and games and ... and ... I could swear I just heard the roar of a lion!"

"This place is EPIC!", Goten shouts in awe next to me. He stares at absolutely everything with his mouth wide open and eyes shining in exitement.

He's just like Goku. Like a clone almost.

"Trunks!", my father suddenly orders in a harsh tone.

He has enough I guess. I am sure we'll now leave the place before doing anything cool.

But I'm used to it. And seeing how much this place bothers him, tortures him, I can't blame him. I won't.

The fact that he came here with us in the first place already made my day.

It made me so, so happy.

"Okay, papa. Let's go home.", I turn around with a smile but he grabs my shoulde with a puzzled look."

"Home? Boy, You must be out of your mind."

"Huh?"

"Listen. And listen good, son. Stay close to Kakarott and Goten and do not dare letting them disturb your mother and I. We'll meet here again in six hours."

"REALLY?!" Goten and I almost scream in unison and even my mothers jaw drops in disbelief. He really means it. I can't believe what I'm hearing and even feel tears daring to form in my eyes.

"If you cry we'll go home immediately!", my dad barks and I hug his waist without any hesitation.

"I love you, dad! You're the best!"

And his eyes soften up.

For only a second, but still.

"Stop being sentimental. Get lost before I change my mind. Kakarott will look after you two. Behave. Behave like someone royal."

And with a quiet voice he adds:

"If you need something, call us. But do not try destroying anything. You are much stronger than any of those people. Got it, son?"

"Got it!"

And again I throw my arms around him.

Best.

Day.

Ever.


	4. A piece of truth

**The Queens POV**

As the boys waste no time and already head for the play store, Goku is still hesitating.

"Are you sure you already want to be left alone, Vegeta?", he asks with a worried expression. It's clear he doesn't want to leave us just yet.

And I understand why.

Immediately after the boys dissapeared in the massive crowd my husbands stance changed.

He hid his fear in front of them. In front of our son.

Bow he's struggling to keep calm. Sweat is glistering on his neck, his breath is heavy and his hands are shaking at his sides.

Even though my husband is a true master of weakness-surpression ...

I can see through it.

He's acting like a cornered animal.

Instead of answering Gokus question Vegeta avoids eye contact and closes his eyes, trying to calm his breath.

He's going through so much trouble ... just for us. My hearth is overflowing with both worry and unspeakable love.

"He's not alone, Goku.", I reply for him

and my grip on Vegetas hand tightens. I lean against his shoulder to let him know I understand.

And little by little his tense shoulders relax. His breath calms down and finally I feel his thumb gently caressing the back of my hand as a sign of gratitude.

"I can see that.", Gokus relief is clearly visible in his face and a broad grin appears on it.

"Seriously, Don't ever get the idea to leave him, Bulma. No one is capable of calming him down like you!"

"Leaving him? I would never even think about it. Jeez. Go and have fun. I'll take care of him. Besides. As far as I know there's a giant pool this way.", I point towards a door and immediately a huge eciting smile appears on his face.

"Alright, alright. Convinced. I'll go take a look. But if something happens ..."

"No 'buts', Kakarott.", my husband found his old demeanor again and interrupts the younger saiyan with a still slightly shaking voice.

"Mind your own business and move your ass out of my sight. I'm sick and tired of having to look at your stupid, childish outfit."

"Man, he's such a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Nah. I wouldn't want him any other way.", I reply honestly and watch Goku dissapear between countless people, a big, goofy smile on his lips.

"Okay, honey, now that we're finally alone let's go find a nice and quiet place and ..."

Interrupting me mid-sentence his soft lips are passionately crushing onto mine. My cheeks redden in shock and he immediately takes my open mouth as an invitation.

Never before did he kiss me in public. We're being watched by so many pairs of eyes, but instead of stopping and turning away my husband puts his hands on my hip and neck to further deepen the kiss.

Good lord

I'm so turned on right now

I could definitely get used to that.

* * *

 **The Prince's POV**

As Goku, Goten and I explore the many cool activities on our way to the pool I'm amazed beyond words. It feels like a dream. This awesome place is too cool to be true.

I am so happy dad brought us here.

He never did something like that.

Never even thought about it.

So why ... are we here today?

Without myself noticing it I stop walking as voices sneak into my ears.

"I'm sure that was him on the tournament ! This creepy looking guy over there!"

"Are you blind? He looks completely different."

"So what?! Different hair color and clothes. That's easy. I'm sure that's the killer!"

"Should we call the cops?"

"Are you nuts? That guy is a demon! Didn't you see the explosion he caused just by raising his hand?! He'll kill us!"

Two men hurry past me. Their eyes constantly looking at the spot where I just left my parents.

Where they ... talking about dad?

My dad ... a killer?"

"Trunks? Buddy, what's wrong?", Gokus hand appears on my shoulder, startling me to the point that I jump away from him with a gasp.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just ... Did papa hurt anyone?"

"Huh? Wha ... what are you talking about?"

"There where two guys who say they saw him at the tournament. They ... called him a ... killer ...!"

"You shouldn't listen to those people. They have to mistake him for someone else."

"Goku, I'm not stupid. Please, answer it because of that letter on his forehead? The bad things he did you told us about?"

"The ... You saw that letter?",Goku asks with a look of sheer disbelief and stops to gaze at the direction my parents are heading.

"Yeah. Goten too. We saw him fight Buu."

"He was ... scary", Goten admits behind his dad in a small voice and bites his lip, confirming my words. I remember how scared Goten was at first. But he then proceeded to help my father without hesitating.

Goku takes a deep breath and guides us into a relatively quiet corner.

"Trunks ... That's nothing we should talk about. It's something you should discuss with your father. Important is is only one thing right now. One question."

With those words he gently places his left palm on my shoulder.

"Are you afraid of him?"

This question catches me off - guard. Afraid? Why ... why should I be afraid of my dad? I long know he did some really bad things in his past. Mother told me a few stories and sometimes he did so too, although only on rare and precious occacions. Mostly when I managed to hit him during our sparring matches.

I know that an evil alien called Freezer (or something like that) forced my dad to destroy planetes or even wipe out entire civilisations. To ... kill them.

But that was long ago. Even before he met mom. today papa would never do anyone harm, right?

Right?

"O ... of course I'm not afraid of him. He's my hero!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Listen, Trunks. I don't ever want your dad to know what I'm about to tell you. He would A: kill me and B: kill me again after Shenron brought me back to life. It's something he absolutely doesn't want you or Bulma to know. Understand?"

I swallow hard. My hands form into tight fists at my sides as Gokus eyes berome serious.

"Do you know where this letter on his forehead came from?"

"Y ... Yeah. Babidi and Buu had the same 'M' on their belts I think.

"Exactly.", he takes a deep breath.

"You see ... Babidi had the ability to control the minds of people. That way he smuggled two evil men to the tournament with the mission to gather energy for Buus awakening."

"But why did he need my dad then?"

"He was ... just an opportunity Babidi saw. He managed to force your fathers mind into submission under great pain. I've seen it. It was ... hard to watch. But finally Babidi made your dad attack me. And many innocent people at the tournament."

"So ... papa really ... killed them?"

I don't want to believe it.

"As we fought your father finally came to his senses when Buu was activated."

"But he arrived alone! Why didn't you help him?!"

"I was unconscious. Vegeta knocked me out."

My heart dared to stop.

Why?

Why did dad choose to fight Buu all alone?

Did he ... did he want to die?

"At that time I didn't understand.", Goku admits after a long moment of silence.

"I think now I know it was ... because of guilt. Buus revival happened so fast because of our battle. He didn't want to risk me loosing my life. Because I was already dead at that time. And ... dying a second time would've erased me completely from existence. When I woke up ... I couldn't feel his energy anymore."

"Dad ...", I whisper in silence.

"I talked with Piccolo. He told me Vegeta fought for you and your mother. He knew he ultimately had no chance against Buu and his regeneration and knocked you two out to protect you ... Before he released all of his energy at once in a gigantic explosion in an attempt to take down Buu with him."

Closing his eyes with a sad sigh he adds:

"But as you know your fathers death was in vain."

In this exact moment tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes. Dad was not killed by Buu. He ... he self-destructed for our sake.

He must've gone through so much pain in his last moments. And it didn't even managed to slow Buu down. Or stop it from destroying earth.

No wonder my dad seems so tired and depressed!

I wanna run back to him. Hug him tightly and tell him how proud I am to be his son.

How much I love my dad."

"Do you understand now why you shouldn't talk to him about this? He doesn't want you to pity him. One day I'm sure he'll speak with you about this. He'll tell you the whole story. But right now you have to accept this much. Your father is still having trouble adapting to his new chance at life."

Goku never sounded this wise before. I'm captivated by his speech and nod.

"Just remember, Trunks. Your dad is not a bad guy. He has his flaws but I've never seen someone fight as hard as your father in our last battle against the evil Buu. The Spirit Bomb was his idea and he brought me the time I needed to charge it by attacking Buu head on. Knowing he'd risk his life. You see, he just came from the afterlife a few hours before the fight. But still dead. Like I was before. He was ready to give his existence for his family and now he wants you guys to have fun and forget your fear and pain from the last few days."

And with a grin he adds:

"So stop crying and hurry for the pool!"

And I nod with a smile.

I'm relieved.

I'm proud.

This truly is the best day ever."


	5. Hot water

**The Kings POV**

As the door closes behind us the unbearable noise and smell I was under attack by, the sight of countless pairs of eyes silently judging me ...

are gone.

Dissapeared.

And I'm finally able to take a deep breath and relax. To calm my mind.

With closed eyes I just stand there, leaning against the door and enjoy the welcoming silence.

My senses can focus on my surroundings again. I notice the warmth of this place. The air is hot and moist like a field of geysirs and full of calming and comfortable scents.

This is so much better.

"Feeling better now, honey?"

I can not answer. I feel ashamed at how easily this mass of people caused me to feel ... fear. Vulnerability.

It's pathetic.

She must think of me as a fucking coward.

"Hey ..."

But as I open my eyes her beautiful face is in front of me. Her soft hands caressing my cheeks.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay to be afraid. Look at me. There's nothing to feel ashamed about, my prince."

I can't help but kiss her.

God, I love her so much. She understands me. Knows me so much better than I do.

It's almost frightening how well she knows my weaknesses.

"That's better ...", she whispers against my lips and rests her hand on my chest before slowly retreating.

"I was afraid you might get a heart attack back there. But I'm glad it finally starts to slow down.

Her lovely smile sends chills down my spine.

"We finally found our destination, honey. Gosh, I can't believe we'll have this place for us alone!"

As I look around I feel a rush of exitement in the Ki of my woman. We're standing in a luxury room that is clad in rosè colored tiles. There are several wooden benches, lockers and shelves full of glass bottles filled with liquids in all colors. Probably expensive oils, lotions and shampoos.

There are candles in all forms and sizes and in the middle of the room, surrounded by a white fluffy rug is a wooden ...

bathtub?

"It's amazing, isn't it? I've never seen one this big in my life!", her voice is full of joy and this adds even more fuel to my confusion. I've never seen such a thing.

"What ... is this?"

"Wha ...", she looks at me as if I'd grown a second head and my cheeks instantly redden in response.

"It's the whirlpool you reservated, silly. Don't tell me you actually didn't know what a whirlpool is?"

"I ... it was your fathers idea ... I expected a ... pool."

Her small laugher causes my cheeks to grow even hotter.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll sign us in. You're gonna love it!"

With a small grin my wife looks around and finally dissapears through a door at the other side of the room. After five minutes of awkward silence the sound of rushing water startles me. The pool is quickly being filled with water. With hot water I realize upon further inspection.

And the lights go out. Bathing me in darkness before one by one the candles flicker to life.

Ookayyy ...

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Please inform us when you are ready to leave. Thank you for visiting us.", a mechanical voice speaks to me and I have to resist the urge to correct it loud.

After all, I booked for King and Queen Briefs. But my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door reopening.

"Now we have some privacy, honey.", the beautiful sound of my wifes voice is soothing and the sight of her, as she approaches me oh so slowly ...

is breathtaking.

Now wearing nothing but this luscious bikini I can see the lights illuminating her skin. Shadows are dancing on her like living beings. Worshipping her soft curves. She's like a goddess.

And by the looks of her confident smile ... she knows it. Loves it.

Her hair is pinned up, freeing her long neck. She's carrying a large bottle and two long classes.

"Like what you see, honey?" she purrs and glides into the hot water. Filling the glasses with clear liquid and slowly guiding one of them to her lips.

As she takes a small sip a single droplet is slowly crawling down her chin and down her neck. She's not looking at me. Knowing she's already working her magic on me. On my body.

This little vixxen.

But two can play this game.

Slowly I raise my arms to open the buttons of my shirt without looking at my wife. Letting it fall down carelessly I kick away my shoes and socks before turning around.

Slowly I grasp the hem of my shirt and take it off, flexing my muscular back every so often, knowing Bulmas eyes are glued onto it.

"Like what you see, honey?", I mimic her words from earlier with a smirk and take down the loose shorts I've been wearing underneath. Wearing nothing but those tight swimming trunks she wanted me to wear for so long ...

I don't give her the pleasure of turning around just yet.

"Honey ... There's not a single woman in existence that wouldn't like to see that. If you'd go out now they all would fall down on their knees begging to touch your beautifully shaped body."

"Too bad I do not care about them.", I answer honestly and finally turn around. My wife is biting her lower lip with a spark in her eyes that can can only mean one thing:

Arousal.

"I could never get enough of that sight, honey. I love that only I have this previleque, dear. How I would love to kiss and lick every inch of you right now ..."

Good lord ... I try holding back my cheecks from flushing red again.

What an insatiable woman.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

I love teasing him. Love how his cheeks redden every time I imply something naughty.

Taking another big gulp of this exquisite champagne I watch this wonderful specimen of a man stepping in front of the pool and sliding in. Staring at me all the time. Like a predatory animal.

I'm dying to touch him.

To be touched by him.

Giving in to him.

Good god, I'm addicted to this guy.

"Here." Trying to calm my libido I hold out the other glass I filled earlier and he takes it. Empying it on the spot and letting out a long, comfortable sigh.

Huh ... didn't know he likes champagne this much. He only rarely tries alcohol. And if so, it's beer.

You never stop learning.

"So ... why is this bathtub called a ... whirlpool?", he asks and puts his glass on the edge of the tub.

Of course the hot water is soothing and nice but so far it's nothing special to him. So I point to a small switch.

"Push it and you'll see."

Raising an eyebrow he hits the switch-

and jumps in shock out of the water as it starts bubbling like crazy.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me, woman?! I thought with the switch I filled acid into it!"

"And decided to let your wife stay in said acid in order to safe yourself, scaredy cat.", I say and can't stop myself from howling with laugher as his face turns red and he turns away in shame.

"I expected a witch like you to be unfazed by it.", he growls and I decide to ignore his insult as I lean back with a sigh.

This feels amazing.

"Calm down honey and get back in. To explain this 'magical phenomenon' to you ... this pool, also called a Jacuzzi, utilizes a vacuum pump to pull water in and pushes it back out of jets on the walls and floor. Or simple, it sucks out water and pumps it back in. Like when you blow air into a glass with a straw."

"Thank you, smartass. I understood it the first time you explained it."

"Sometimes I just have to remind you what a genius I am."

"A delusional one."

"Shut up and hop in, you dick."

"My pleasure."

Only seconds later he carefully slides back in and - by the look of his face- has an epiphamy.

He leans back with a low growl and closes his eyes. Looks like he fell in love.

"Aaand?",I ask with a smile and climb onto his lap. Onto his strong thighs.

"We need one of those."

Not daring to admid that I have one at home I lift my arms to gently massage his strong shoulders, earning a content sigh.

"Now that we're in private, honey ... I just wanted to thank you ..."

"There is no need to. You ... you deserve it. After I ... was not able to save you ..."

He tries avoiding my gaze but I grab his handsome face to make him look at me.

"Hey ... it's okay, honey. There's no reason for you to feel guilty. Everything's fine now. Buu is defeated. Earth is restored."

And kissing his neck I add:

"And I got you back, love. We got you back. And not only that, you brought us to this wonderful place, even though you have a strong aversion against masses. I can't describe how happy I am. How happy our little boy is. You're the best, hon."

I kiss his cheek and decide to give him a little ... reward.

He really deserves it.

I reach around him with a smile and with the tip of my left pointy finger I form a slow trail down his broad back, under the hem of his swimming shorts, untill I draw small circles around his sensitive tail stub.

And instantly he rolls his head back with a soft moan. Granting my lips access to his vulnearble throat.

"Relax, honey ...", I whisper against his skin as his breath grows heavy and I feel him harden under me.

I'm still amazed at how easily this turns him on. Even after all this time.

 **The Kings POV**

* * *

A gasp escapes my throat as her nails scrape over the remnant of my tail, sending shocks of pleasure through my body. Every touch a sensory overload.

"Good boy ...", she purrs and gnaws on my ear as her nails shamelessly dig into the most vulnerable spot of my body.

It feels insane. The combination of her touch and the massaging jets of water are almost too much.

"B ... Bulma ..."

"Yes, love?", she asks and finally stops, giving me the chance to catch my breath. Her eyes are clouded with desire as she stares at me before licking my throat again, sending shivers down my spine.

"My turn.", I growl in a husky voice and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues crashing against each other in a battle for dominance as she starts grinding her most sensitive spot against my growing erection, causing both of us to gasp aloud.

"I can't wait any longer ...", she purrs into my ear.

"I want you ...", she whispers against my lips and frees her beautiful breasts of the annoying bikini top. Letting me no other choice than to worship them with my hands and tongue as she keeps grinding against my dick with growing desperation.

Making me clear where she wants to be touched. Wants to be satisfied.

And who am I to ignore my queens desire?

So I grab her butt and easily lift her on the edge of the tub, taking away her panties in the process and spread her legs.

Before being rewarded with the most beautiful sounds.

* * *

Aaah ... I wonder if I should stop here or continue ^^"

Anyway! Hope you guys like it

If anyone got Ideas how to continue that'd be really appreciated xD'


	6. Hot water part 2

Hello guys ^_^

I'm back! Sorry I stopped working on this fic for so long but I've kinda run outta Ideas and needed a break ^^"

Now I read through all of this again and found new Inspiration to continue ^_^

I hope you like it and continue with your support

Have a great day!

* * *

 **A Friends POV**

It warms my heart to see the boys enjoying themself. Especcially Trunks, who went through so much fear and sadness in the last twenty-four hours. Now he's laughing and playing again. Reassured by my words he now ignores the hushed voices of those who witnessed his fathers crimes with a smile.

And so does Goten. To whom Vegeta seemed to have become some sort of grumpy uncle and also witnessed the last moments of the prince and was disturbed at the voices cursing him around us.

But now he's laughing again.

Goten ... My son.

My second born son I didn't even know existed as I was in the afterlife when he was born and raised by my wife and Gohan.

Seven years I didn't know about him.

But I love him already.

I am so proud to be his dad!

And I'm so, so incredibly happy to be able to spend this day with my little boy. To be able to bring him to such an amazing place and get to know him even better.

My little mini me that is like a clone of myself. A mirror of my youth on mount paozu that reminds me of my life with grandpa Gohan so many years ago whenever I see his face.

As my little son looks at me with a huge grin I remind myself that I really have to repay the prince somehow for this fantastic idea of his.

But right now I'm just gonna enjoy the day and make the boys happy as long as the three of us are alone.

And what could make a little saiyan happier than

That

One

Best

Thing?

"Hey guys! Wanna go eat something?"

Just as I thought. At the mere mention of food their faces light up and huge wolfish grins appear on their features.

"Yass!"

"I'm starving!"

"I could eat a horse!"

"And me a dinosaur!"

And I smile and shake my head in amazement.

Oh boy.

I'm really glad I won't have to pay for all that food that's going to fill our saiyan stomachs. Chi-Chi would kill me! Or worse:

Stop cooking for me!

Kami, bless my friend Bulma.

"Yeah!", they shout in unison and run past me as we're heading to the exit of the zoo they wanted to see sooo badly.

And then forgot it's existence because of the chance for something to eat.

Like the little Saiyans they are.

With a grin I follow them ...

But then I stop.

Right next to a huge wall of glass my eyes are glued to the many faces fixating me in curiosity.

A gorilla family is staring at me.

Many mothers and their adorable fuzzy babies led by a huge silverback male banging on his chest as if to challenge me to a fight.

As if he knows that, deep inside of me I am one of them.

Well ... sorta.

But I am amazed at how similar earth-born monkeys look to a Saiyans Oozaru form. Our true form.

You could think any minute now he'll shoot an enery blast out of his mouth and howl at the full moon.

But the primate does no such thing.

He yawns, showing off his terrifying fangs -

before flopping onto his back and falling asleep right on the spot, causing both children and grown-ups to laugh with a round of applause as the ape is not giving a damn about a thing in the world.

I wave at his family with a smile and turn on my heels to continue following the two half-saiyans already staring at me with lifted eyebrows. Surely asking themself why I keep waving at an animal instead of ordering a ton of food already.

I wonder

Do they even know about the Oozaru transformation? I'm sure they'd love to transform into gigantic apes and wreck havoc.

Thank Kami they have no tails.

But ...

Knowing Vegeta he surely boasted about this form in one of his angry fits already.

While I still have nightmares from the time I was almost crushed to death by Vegeta all those years ago. Before my own son became a giant ape and dared to step on me, breaking the puny rest of my still intact bones.

Yikes.

Nope

I don't feel the urge to see one of those again any time soon.

Oh no no no.

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

"This was amazing ...", Still sitting on my lap my wife purrs against my lips as the both of us are basking in this crazy afterglow and pride floods my chest just like every time I manage to satisfy my queen. Seeing her like this, her eyes clouded with tired satisfaction and her hair a disheveled mess ...

Is like a drug.

It's an addiction I have fallen victim to and could never get enough of. I love seeing her like this and can't stop kissing her soft lips, her jaw, her neck. Can't stop loosing myself over the smell of her desire and the feeling of her skin on mine.

The sound of her heavy breathing mixed with my own, like a lovely melody.

As she leans down and her kisses wander over my throat I roll my head back to grand her better acces and sigh in content.

This could go on forever.

This beautiful feeling.

"You were amazing ...", she continues, running her hands over my chest in slow circles as I simply hold her tight, remembering how close I was to loosing her forever due to my own stupidity.

Swallowing hard I gently press my forehead against hers to stare into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that fascinated me ever since Namek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Buu ...", I whisper with my eyes closed, knowing I'm ruining the moment and avert my gaze in shame. But her soft hands reach for my face and her sweet lips search my own.

"Shhhh ...", she whispers in the kiss and puts a hand on my heart.

"Don't look away, love. You fought like a true saiyan king and saved us all. I'm so proud of you ...", she says and her words are both a blessing and a curse and the urge to tell her everything is overwhelming as she continues to kiss my forehead and smiles with eyes so full of love. Oh so much love.

"And I'm so happy you brought us here to this amazing place. But if you wish to return home and train to clear your head by bashing it against your bots I'm fine with it, love."

"N ... no.", I say although knocking myself unconscious sounds like a pretty damn good idea right now.

But no.

I promised myself to make this day perfect and ... and change. It's for the sake of my family that I keep my demons inside. And my sins. Just this once.

And this is exactly what I'm going to do.

What I'm trying to do.

"Right now all I want to do is to satisfy my queen.", I growl low, knowing my deep voice turns her on before I transform into a Super Saiyan under her. My Ki ingulfing her the golden glow makes her look even more beautiful.

And her eyes brighten as I capture her lips again and she immediately opens her mouth in an invitation before she slightly shifts her hip, causing me to let out a small gasp since our bodies are still joined.

"I'm pretty sure that satisfying me won't be a problem for my strong and handsome husband", she says with a grin and gnaws on my lower lip before starting to slowly grind her hip against mine and quietly moans into my right ear as I worship her round and perfect breasts with my tongue, quickly becoming hard again and causing her to moan delightfully against my skin in response.

"I love you ...", she whispers before she gasps and throws her head back as I grab her sexy ass and begin to move my hips in a strong and steady rythm, starting round two in this crazy awesome whirlpool I'd love to take home.

"Faster ...!", she spurrs me on and I comply, watching her beautiful breasts bounce up and down in front of me, the sight driving me wild.

My mind drifts off as there is only carnal passion and the sound of both our gasps and groans and splashig water.

"Vegeta ...!", She gasps my name and digs her nails into my shoulders.

"I'm so close ...!"

And I start moving even faster in response, closing my eyes in extasy as her lower muscles tighten around my flesh as she throws her head back with a cry, overwhelmed by a powerful climax that is the most beautiful sight in the world for me.

And only after she is done. After I let her ride it out completely I allow my body to give in and groan her name as I come.

It feels like heaven.

I still can't understand why I wanted to throw all of this away.

How foolish. How pathetic.

Trying to catch my breath I watch her

sink onto my lap and lean heavy against me, mumbling unintelligible words as I lazily kiss her neck and I can't help myself but chuckle.

"You okay?", I ask playfully and she only nods and stares at me with this incredibly sexy look of afterglow satisfaction.

"Forget the kids ... lets stay here and do it again and again.", she whispers between heavy breaths against my ear and the sound of it is an incredible turn on.

"Funny. You wanted me so bad to wear those swimming shorts. And now you don't want a chance to see them again."

"You look much better without it anyway.",she purrs and massages my neck with a smile.

"Especcially in blonde. And I love the color of your eyes, honey ... Especcially when you're making love to me ..."

My cheeks daring to grow hot again I swallow hard and kiss her forehead.

"The people outside won't like the look of it. I'm sorry, my queen but I am sure our son wishes to spend some time with me too. He ... deserves atleast this much ..."

After all I did. After I knocked him unconscious and killed myself, leaving him alone to care for his mother.

I have to show him how much I am ready to change.

"I know, love.", My queens eyes soften and she carefully breaks our wonderful connection with a soft gasp to stand up on wobbly legs.

"I promise to make up for it.", I say honestly and also jump to a stand.

"Oh I know you will, honey. Especcially since I have one of those wonderful Jacuzzis encapsulated at home."

And my mouth hangs open in shock.

"You have WHAT?!"

"Oh I didn't tell you? Oops. But you lied to me first, honey. You said we'll meet Trunks in, as you said, six hours. It's been three at most, love."

I snort with a grin.

"You'll gonna pay for that, woman."

And she turns around, and blows me a kiss.

"How about ... starting in the shower next to this room? I have trouble believing you."

"Oh you're going to regret disrespecting me, Bulma."

"I'm sooo afraid!", she starts with a grin and I immediately grab her and throw her over my shoulder. Making her giggle in delight.

Trunks will have to wait a little more I guess.

What an insatiable woman

But that's one of the many things I love about her.


	7. Father and son

**A Friends POV**

"This is so awesome!"

"Yeah! This stuff is amazing!"

The boys are still stuffing their faces, earning disturbed looks of both the cooks and other guests around us.

Of course I'm helping too so I am not innocent either and order more and more for the three of us. Making the cooks run back and forth again and again.

"What are we gonna do next?", my son asks between bites, his face dirty and hair disheveled, probably looking just like me.

I mean, of course he does.

He's a mini me!

"How about going to that huge pool already?"

"But ... but mom said you have to wait for atleast an hour after eating or you'll get bad cramps amd drown!"

"That's bullshit, Goten! You can swim any time without problem! Right Goku?", Trunks arguments and both stare at me to confirm who is right.

"Uuh ...", I raise my hands in defense.

"I never had any trouble. But if your mother said so ... I mean you two are half human. Humans work a bit different than we Saiyans do."

I seriously don't know and shake my head.

"We'll go to the pool after you two are done eating, I guess. I don't know what else to do right now. We've been everywhere else."

"Then we'll see who's right, Goten!"

"Yeah!"

"What rubbish! Of course the one who's right in the end will be MY son, Kakarott.", the voice of my old rival and friend suddenly startles me and Trunks immediately forgets his feast to jump to a stand and embrace his dad.

"Papa!",he calls and Vegeta reacts with a soft grin and ruffles the boys hair.

"Did you behave well, son?"

"Yessir!" ,and just like always I am amazed at how strong their bond is. I mean, seven years ago Vegeta didn't give a damn about his son or his wife.

He truly changed so much.

"That's our little soldier, right hon?", Bulma says with a smile and leans against her husband, who looks absolutely relaxed and carefree, even slighty tired. Completely different from when we came here.

And I think I can imagine why.

"Hey Geets! You look preeetty damn _satisfied_! I wonder what happened in the last hours! You two got pretty busy, eh?"

As his face growing red I burst into howling laugher amd almost fall backwards with my chair.

I expect the prince to react aggressive and throw a temper tantrum. Or fly away on the spot, causing Bulma to throw a temper tantrum.

But he does no such thing.

Taking deep breaths through his nose, clearly beyound pissed off he stares at me with a visible twitch in his left eye.

Before showing his trademark smirk.

"Would you like to answer his question, Bulma?"

"Lets just say ... this day was already sooo worth it."

"Damn right, woman."

"Yeah!" ,Trunks shouts with a huge grin causing his parents to both blush and laugh in response and I shake my head in amazement at their sight.

And its awesome to see what a great husband and father this former planet buster and murderer had become.

But ...

Oh Kami ...

I fear the day he'll tell them the truth.

* * *

 **The Prince's POV**

"Don't you wanna eat something, Papa?", I ask and gaze at my dad walking beside me. The two of us are walking through the zoo alone. He suddenly excused us and asked Mom to stay with Goku and all I manage to ask is why he didn't eat.

I'm such an idiot! I have like a million questions and only come up with such a bullshit.

"Hn? Oh ... no. No I don't have appetite right now.", he says with a small voice and leans against the Gorilla enclosure, watching the sleeping silverback.

He indeed does look better and more relaxed. I don't know what Goku meant by 'busy' but I'm not gonna ask. I'm just glad he doesn't react to the baby crying behind us or the screaming group of school children walking past.

"Papa ...?"

"Hn?"

"I just ... I'm so happy you came here with us! You've been through so much and yet ... I'll never forget this day, Papa! And all you did for us! I'm so proud to be your son!", I say honestly and his eyes widen in shock before he swallows hard.

"Trunks ... what happened ... I ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I failed both you and your mother ..." ,he whispers with his eyes closed, truly believing his words and the sadness I feel in his Ki breaks my heart.

"W ... what do you mean, dad? It wasn't your fault! You've been under a evil spell by that wizard bastard Babidi!"

"I ... Did Kakarott say this?"

"I'm not blind, Papa. I saw the letter on your forehead. It's the same 'M' as on his and Buus belt."

"You ... You've known that ...?"

"Yeah, but ...", I start and watch my dad bare his teeth. He's still being haunted by those events and surely didn't sleep at all last night.

I have to make him happy again!

"I'm just glad you're back to life, Papa! I thought ... I thought we'd never see you again!", I cry and wrap my arms around his waist trying to fight back the tears daring to fall down my cheeks as the memory comes crushing down on me.

The sight of my fathers bruised and broken form is gonna haunt me forever.

"Trunks ..."

"Please don't ever scare me like that again! You were hurt so bad, I ... I've never seen so much blood in my life!"

"And I envy you so much for that, son."

My eyes grow wide in shock.

"W ... what ...?"

"Trunks ... when I was your age I had already seen enough blood and pain for a lifetime. I lost both my mother and father. My home planet was erased along with my people. I had comrades that never returned from their missions and ultimately grew up as a slave. Back then I ... would've given everything for your childish innocence. And the immense strenght you call your own. With the power you possess I could've escaped slavery and be free. Free as I always dreamt to be. Maybe even the leader of he first saiyans to escape the clutches of the Cold empire."

My eyes are wide in awe.

I am so much stronger than my dad back then?

"Would ... would you turn back time if you were given my power?"

"Turn back time?" ,showing a sad smile he gently ruffles my hair.

"Ten years ago I would've said yes. But now ... Many things would be different I guess. I would be different. And surely not better than the creature that made me suffer for so long. I was a cruel and selfish bastard back then. I loved to fight and ... and kill those who crossed my path. I may have become the king of the few surviving Saiyans ... But also feared across the universe. I'd be alone and constantly have to be on guard. And I don't think I would ever be truly happy with such a life."

With a sigh he observes the animals.

"I know what it's like to be feared. Know what it's like to be target of bounty hunters and assassins. Whenever I stare into a mirror and see the old wounds etched into my skin I am confronted with my old life. And sometimes I feel the pain they brought to me. My past sins keep me awake at night and ... yes ... there are times where my guilt is eating me alive."

My mouth hangs open in awe. He was never this open about his past life. As I watch him take a deep breath his eyes follow the little Gorilla babies jumping around the silver back. Ignoring the way he bares his teeth as an empty threat to scare them away.

"I'd never have a family. There were no female Saiyans left and our race would die out in the end as most alien races are not very compatible with us in regards of offsprings. The royal bloodline would die with me in the end."

"Papa ...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ... happy now? I mean ... with us?" ,I ask hopefully and finally his eyes soften. A real smile appears on his lips and I grin from ear to ear, hugging him tightly again.

"Let's say I grew quite comfortable. But don't think I've gotten soft. We'll train on a daily base from now on, understood?"

"Yessir!"

And he shakes his head.

"Boy ... Listen. what I tried to say was ... when I knocked you out to fight Buu ... I knew you would be able to go on without me. You are strong. So incredibly strong already, and so is your mother. I was sure that ... I'd never get the chance to see you two again and accepted it. But now ... Trust me ... You can not imagine how grateful I am for this second chance, son."

"Papa ...", Now the tears are flowing down my face. But he doesn't scold me for them. Instead a smile appears on his features.

"I will tell you something, boy. Something even your mother does not know, so keep it a secret. Papa ... That's how I used to call my dad ... And he used to carry me around when I was just a boy", he says and drops down to his right knee.

"Come on, son. Climb on my shoulders. We'll go back to your mother."

"F ...for real?!"

"Did I stutter? And if you keep crying we'll go home immediately. A prince does not cry like a baby, got it?"

"Yessir!", I nod and wipe my tears away before climbing onto his shoulders, a huge grin across my face. He never carried me around like this.

I wish I had a camera right now.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

With a smile I take a sip of my strawberry milkshake and watch my best friend play 'I spy with my little eye' with his son.

I'm amazed at how strong their bond already is although they just met not even two days ago.

Shaking my head in amazement I gaze around and watch the many parents with their children. Carefree and happy without knowing they were just send to afterlife and back.

What makes me think of something ...

"Say, Goku ..."

"Huh?"

"Is there a way to ... move around in the afterlife when you're not happy with your final destination?"

"Uh ... I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"When I was send to paradise ... it was beautiful, don't get me wrong ... but I didn't get the chance to be with my whole family ... Do you understand?"

"Oh ... oh ... Yeah. I do.",he stares off to the direction my husband and son went.

"This is not easy, you know. Hell is a cruel place made to torture those trapped inside. You have to be really, really bad to get there."

"I ... see ..."

"I didn't talk with Enma Daio about Vegeta yet. I just know that ... had everything continued with the usual order, his soul would be reincarnated by now and his body thrown away."

"God ...", his words hit me like a sledgehammer. I'd never gotten the chance to see him again!

"As far as I know Paradise and hell are not connected. To keep the bad guys away, you see."

"Why would uncle Geta go to hell, dad?", Goten suddenly asks, whose existence I've conpletely forgotten.

"That's ... That's not important. He's here, right? Thats the most important thing.", I try to change the topic but my heart is still pounding loud in my chest.

I have to talk to Enma one day. If I can't stay with my whole family forever I want to be reincarnated too.

And meet my prince again in the next life.

My cheeks redden at the mere thought and I shake my head to come to my senses.

"Who knows, Bulma. Remember. He's considered as one of the good guys now. There's still a chance."

"I sure hope so. If not I'm gonna wreck havoc.", I answer causing him to burst into laugher.

"Good lord Bulma ... Just how did you guys manage to fall for each other like this? I still remember the day I first met him! I was never this scared before! I mean, he took a Spirit Bomb head on and just kept going!"

I'm not even surprised to hear that.

"Seven years and lots of patience, buddy. Reparing his bots, listening to his ranting, Ordering food again and again. Plus the fact that I already started to ... be fascinated by him him on namek. But the day I made him wear that stupid pink shirt ... was the day I fell for him."

And that's the truth. His flustered face and stutter as I told him he should just walk around naked ... I'll never forget it.

"Good lord I remember ... he was a fashion desaster!"

"I know, right!"

And as the two of us bursted into howling laugher a deep voice reaches out to me."

"Nice to see the two of you having so much fun laughing about me.", my husband suddenly appears behind me and as I see my little boy sitting on his shoulders my mouth hangs open in shock.

"Wha ..."

"What's wrong, woman? Never seen a dad carrying his son on his shoulders?"

A dad ... I repeat in my head and jump to a stand to kiss him.

He never ceases to amaze me.


	8. Pool Party

**The Queens POV**

The moment my small family steps out the changing rooms all eyes are glued to my prince and I. Men gasp at the sight of me and every woman sights in delight at the Adonis that is my husband. I can feel their hungry eyes and as I take his hand and intertwine our fingers, we're earning several sounds of dissapointment.

"Look honey ...", I whisper into his ear.

"All the women are dying to get their hands on you ..."

"Is that so? What about all the guys trying to undress you with their eyes?"

"I am the most beautiful and richest moman on the planet. Of course every man wants to get his hands on me."

"You enjoy this."

"Maybe 'enjoy' is not the right word, but ...", I imply with a smile causing him to snort amused and I lean against his strong shoulder as we walk. I know he hates the way those men are staring at me. I know deep down is dury boiling inside of him. And yet he doesn't say a word. I'm beyond astouned.

"Don't mind them, love. For me there's only one man in the world and that is you."

And his cheeks redden in response.

"Sheesh, guys get a room!", Goku shouts from behind us and I feel the urge to punch him in embarassment. But instead I ignore him and let myself slide onto one of the deck chairs reserved for our small group and let my gaze travel around.

Before our wide eyes is the biggest pool area I've ever seen in my life. Countless people from all ages surround us. They jump from springboards in all heights, rush down the many slides of wich one even has a looping and surf on high artificial waves in a separate area.

"This place is fantastic ...", my mouth hangs open in awe as my eyes widen even more.

"I only see even more loud people.", I hear my husband mumble as he lies down on the deck chair next to me, closing his eyes with a long sigh.

"You okay, hon?"

"What? Y ... yeah. I'm fine."

"Relax honey. Try to catch some sleep, it's okay. Ignore those people. You don't have to worry about me. If some weird guy comes and tries something funny with me I'll kick his nuts up his stomach."

"I'd love to see that.", he responds with a snort and yawns aloud.

"Oh come on, Geets! You can't just sleep now! Look at this place! We HAVE to make a race to see who swims faster!"

"Shut up and jump into that stupid pool already, Kakarott. I'm sick of your hideous outfit. Take the boys with you, I know they didn't stop staring at those slides since we came here."

"Sorry Papa but this place is so cool!"

"I know, boy. Now go play with that clown and make sure I won't get to see his face for the next twenty minutes."

Goku and I just roll our eyes with a smile.

"Always the nice guy. Goten! Trunks! Listen up! Let's find out who makes the biggest cannon ball splash!"

The boys' faces light up in glee, they don't hesitate a second and follow their goofy babysitter into the pool, where they immediately create a huge wave and I shake my head at the sight of the people being washed away by it. Letting out cries of surprise and shock.

Saiyans always have to overdo everything.

Next to me I hear my husband snort amused.

"Why don't you go with them, Bulma? You just boasted about your swimming garments and the men gaping at you."

"I wait for a little bit and relax. I'm still a little bit tired from earlier, ya know.",I say and a proud smile is creeping onto his features as he closes his eyes and I can't help myself but admiring him.

"But ... you know ... seeing you like this ... stretched out and comfortable, wearing nothing but this tight little thing that leaves nothing to my imagination ... its hard resisting you.", I purr and ... yeah. I mean every word. I mean, just look at him! He's drop dead gorgeous!

"Bulma, please!", he basically screams at me and I have trouble resisting bursting into laugher.

"Let me have my fun, love. I simply enjoy the fact that all the women have the hots for you, yet I am the only woman in the world with the previleque to touch you. And be blessed with your touch, my king."

"Woman, I do not have any problem to fuck you right here and now if you continue to turn me on like this.", he growls with a serious expression and suddenly it's my turn to turn as red as a tomato."

"N ... no way. I ... I know you're bluffing."

Not even a second later he's over me and the intensity of his gaze causes my heart to stop in shock.

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

"I certainly am not bluffing, woman.", I growl low and instantly catch a faint scent of arousal as she holds her breath under me. A smirk is creeping on my lips at the sight of her crimson colored face.

"Okay okay! I ... I got it!",she raises her hands in defense and I sit back up with a small laugher as I watch her trying to catch her breath.

"Y ... you're an ass.", she stutters and my smirk grows only wider in response. It feels good to turn the tables and making her all hot and bothered in public. I know I'm going to 'pay' for that later but now I'm way too much enjoying this.

"Stop laughing and go back on your deck chair." ,she whispers between clenched teeth but I decide to not follow her order. Instead I keep on holding onto her fathers advise and do something she'd never ever expect from me.

So I throw her over my shoulder and am rewarded with a loud, surprised shriek.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Vegeta!"

"Dare what?", I play dumb and slowly walk towards the pool without a care in the world while she struggles to get away from me.

In vain of course.

I'm trying my best to ignore the gross smell of chlorine burning my sensitive nose but it is a small price to pay in order to keep my wife in good spirits.

"This is not funny!",she cries but I can already hear the way her voice is changing from lamenting to laugher and as I finally throw her into the water her shriek is music to my ears.

And the moment she breaks through the water surface to gasp foir air I already joined her and capture her lips with my own.

"I'm gonna ... make you pay ...", she mumbles between kisses and playfully slaps my chest, causing me to chuckle against her mouth. As if she could ever cause me to feel intimidated by her empty threats.

As we finally part she stares at me with a soft glow in her eyes full of love as she wipes a few loose strands from my forehead, from my hair that is now falling down my shoulders.

"You keep surprising me, love.", she whispers as she leans against me.

"I sure hope in a positive way."

"Most certainly, hon ... Just what can I do to repay you for this beautiful day?"

"Re ... repay? You don't have to ...", I take a deep breath.

"Just enjoy it. Today only you and our boy matter. This is ... my way to repay you. After all the shit I've put you through in the last years ... I had a lot to think about in the afterlife."

"Think about what, love?"

My cheek redden in embarassment at the sight of her glowing blue eyes.

"About ...", I try but then shake my head.

"This is not important right now. If you wish we will continue this talk later in private. But right now I don't want you to think about it. Or ... talk much about it for that matter. You know how I ... tend to react when I let my emotions get the best of me."

"It's okay love. I don't want you to burst through the roof and fly home either.",

What is exactly what I meant by letting my emotions get the best of me.

This woman knows me better than I know myself. I'm still amazed by this strange ability of hers. Or just cursed by her magic. I always had the feeling she was a witch.

"Hey!", her voice pulls me back to reality as she points towards the highest springboard where that clown Kakarott is standing and posing like the ape he is.

"Good lord, why did I bring him along ...?"

"Yo Geets! Look at me!"

I decide to ignore him but my queen is waving eagerly with a beautiful smile.

"Look honey! he's gonna jump!"

And rolling my eyes I watch him approach the edge, where he then slips and falls face first into the water with a yell, followed by a round of applause and laugher by both the boys and the people surrounding us.

And even though I am ashamed of being an ... aquaintence of this clown ...

I've never laughed so hard in my life.

* * *

 **The Prince's POV**

After Gokus pitiful display my ambitions arised and I cant help myself but basically flying up the stairs to get onto the highest springboard.

All eyes are glued to me. Probably hoping for me to fail my jump too. Or to be too scared to jump since I'm only a 'poor little boy'. But I'll teach them.

I'll teach them all.

With a huge grin I gaze around and still can't believe my luck to be here. To see this amazing place I've never even heard of before. I'm so happy

I watch the people surf on huge waves, many of them are thrown off the board and washed away with laugher and I ...

I'm soo gonna go there next.

I watch my parents. My mom laughing and waving at me and even my dads eyes are fixated on me. I can read in his eyes that he wants me to show something epic after Gokus fall and I'm not gonna fail papa.

However, before I can jump my eyes spot my best friend Goten sitting on Gokus shoulders, wrestling with some stranger and his kid, the sons trying to knock each other in the water.

They basically glow with joy. I hear their laugher even from this height and a small pang of envy is creeping up my spine. But I shake my head and do my best:

A summersault with 2 1/2-twists!

Ready, set, Go!

As my body is catapulted through the air I feel all eyes on me and a huge grin appears on my face as I finally break the water surface and look around to see countless people clap their hands and stare in awe at my talent and I feel so, so great!

"This was amazing, Trunks!", I hear both my mom and Goten shout. Goku grins from ear to ear but the man whose support and praise means more than anything else to me ...

is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's papa?", I ask my mother and fear my father snapped and left this place afterall. I couldn't blame him considering the noise of all those people must be torture for his sensitive hearing.

Yet I do feel sad at the thought.

But moms huge grin washes away my doubts.

"Up there. Can you believe it? I thought he was joking!", she says and points upwards.

Where my dad is standing tall on the highest springbord.

And my mouth hangs open in awe as I watch him. Knowing all eyes are on him. Knowing hundreds of people watch his every move he takes a deep breath and turns around to then slide into a handstand in a fluid motion and remains motionless for atleast ten seconds.

But then, in a strong movement he jumps off with a backwards summersault followed by atleast four twists and dives into the water, causing almost no splash at all. Every muscle movement in perfect control.

Both my and my mothers mouths hang open in astonishment and the whole area bursts into roaring aplause as my dad suddenly appears under me, lufting me on his shoulders in the process.

"Perfect jump, boy. Now keep aiming for the best result at all times. I want to see a better jump than mine next year, got it?", he orders with a grin and I nod proudly at his praise and promise.

"Yessir!",I agree as he turns to move towards Goku.

"Hey, Kakarott! Enough with this pathetic childsplay and take on a real challenge! Show them what you got, boy."

I can't believe both my ears and my luck as Goten and I begin to wrestle on our dads shoulders.

I wish this day would never end.

The most amazing day ever.


	9. Epilogue

**A Friends POV**

Sadly all fun has to end sometimes and so we are finally back in Bulmas hovercar and on our way back to Capsule Corp. The whole day we've been away and it's getting dark outside. The boys are both fast asleep in the back and as I watch them in silence I can see the broad smiles on their features. Especcially Trunks. He's basically grinning from ear to ear as he silently mumbles :

"Thanks papa ..."

It's clear as day the boy won't ever forget this day. But neither will I. Not only did I have a ton of fun, I had a ton of fun with my little son. I got to know him even better today.

With a smile I stand up from my seat and move towards the cockpit where the Briefs are sitting side by side.

"Bulma?",I gently tap her shoulder, causing her to let go of Vegetas hand she had been holding tight.

A sight I still couldn't get used to. After all, seven years ago they pretty much hated each other. I mean ... Trunks was certainly not conceived out of love.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to speak to your husband. Nothin serious. Just about today.", I hear the prince snort next to his wife and know he's not in the mood to talk to me. I'm not surprised.

"Of course, buddy.", she answers with a gentle smile, switching the engine to auto-pilot and walks past us to the back of the plane.

"What a day, huh?",I start as I slide into the pilots seat, Vegeta observing my every move.

"Quite stressful. But what is there left to talk, Kakarott? Be assured, if you start talking about the day of the tournament again, I'm going to kick you out of the plane."

"What? No no no. Though I'm really glad you're still a dick, I was afraid the whole ordeal made you grow soft! I mean, you acted like a really nice guy today."

"Don't be rediculous. I take you on and gladly beat you to a pulp any time."

"Always up for the challenge.",I say with a grin and I'm glad he didn't loose his fighting spirit.

"Anyway. What I was about to tell you is 'thank you'."

"Are you finally loosing your mind? Why should you thank me?"

"For this day of course. It was amazing from start to finish and I've spent a great time with my little son. We had so much fun today!"

"Stop the sentimental crap. You know why your company was nessesary in the first place."

I shake my head with a smile.

"Yeah, to stop you if you loose control. But it never came this far. You've been amazingly calm all the time! I could've stayed home and nothing bad would've happened. I mean I'd miss a lot of fun but ... "

"Hn."

"It's true and you know it. All of us knew you were stressed out. But you stayed with your family all the time! And look at the kids. Look at Trunks! He's still smiling from ear to ear and mumbles his praise towards you. He's beyond happy!"

My words cause his features to soften up and again I am amazed at how gentle this former killer could look. I can still see his cruel smile as he stood before my broken form and beat my son again and again. I can still remember his murders on Namek and the way he died at my feet, begging me to avenge his people.

He is a completely different man now.

"You've really changed over the last seven years, my friend."

"I ..."

With a sigh he watches the world rush past us and it's like he's somewhere entirely else. A few moments pass before his gaze returns to me.

"Seven years are a long time. I couldn't run away from my crimes anymore. Couldn't rely on my pride anymore since all it brought me was the death of my son. I had to ... I had responsibilities."

"Big Trunks really had an impact on you, eh?"

Closing his eyes the prince let out a long breath and shook his head.

"That's none of your concern. I just didn't want my little son to grow up without a father too. But only time will tell if I did a decent job raising a child."

"You're a great dad from what I've seen today.",I say honestly and put a hand on his shoulder, watching him take a deep breath and look outside.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for taking care of Goten for me. I mean it. Had I known Chi-Chi was pregnant I'd never choose to stay dead."

"Don't dwell in the past. Isn't that what you're trying to say? Goten was pestering me all day, yes. But he's my sons best friend for whatever reason and I rarely talked to him anyway. Where he got the idea to call me 'uncle' is beyond me. But he wasn't the problem. He never got to know you after all. But Kakarott ..."

"Yeah?

"You should go talk to Gohan. He was the one who almost drove me insane."

This is picking my interest. In the twenty-four hours I've been alive I talked a lot with him and never heard anything about throuble Not even from Chi-Chi."

"What ... what happened between you two?", I ask cautiously to wich the prince reacts by massaging his neck with a sigh.

"You know how Gohan is. He was quite emotional. And only a child. He blamed himself for your death and his guilt often lead to aggression."

"Wait, what? ...", This is the first time I heard about that. Gohan blamed himself for my death?

"Listen, I'm not going into detail. It was bad. Really bad. But that also lies in the past and I know over time he's gotten over it. Don't worry. Go back to your seat, return home with your brat and just stop talking. My head hurts from your blabbering.",Vegeta says and then yawns aloud.

"I'm tired. This day may have been a dream for you guys but to me it was quite stressful."

"Y ... yeah. Of course. Thanks again, Vegeta.",I say and return to my seat. Still in thought about the pain I caused to my son. I really have to talk to him.

Why should he blame himself for my death?

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

"What did you tell him? He's looking like he saw a ghost!",

"Nothing. I just implied the trouble his first born caused after his death. But don't worry. I didn't go into detail. He doesn't have to know that ..."

"Gohan almost killed you?"

"... Yeah ..."

For a few moments my wife and I sit there in silence and watch the clouds fly past us as she takes my hand and puts her head on my shoulder with closed eyes.

"Don't think about it. Just look forward and be assured we all appreciate your effords. You really helped Gohan back then."

Her eyes meet mine and I loose myself in her gaze full of trust and love.

"Honey ... today was one of the best days of my life. Same goes for our Trunks. We'll never forget how much trouble you endured for us.

Speaking those words her lips gently meet mine and I close my eyes at the touch.

Yes, I had to endure a lot today. But it's alright now.

I am finally at peace again. My hands are no longer shaking, my ears not attacked by shouts and screams from countless people and the smell of chlorine is not longer burning my nose. I promised my son to go to this place again next year. And the years after that, maybe I'll make it a yearly 'tradition'.

Maybe.

Still ... today I learned a lot about myself and my family and those new memories I will cherish forever.

My family means everything to me. More than my own life amd everything I ever possessed.

Again I jawn followed by a loud rumbling from my stomach reminding me I didn't eat anything since breakfast and the sound is causing my beautiful wife to chuckle amused next to me.

"I'll prepare you a huge meal, honey. Whatever you desire. Just wait a bit longer, we'll almost in West City."

And truth be told I soon spot the dome-shaped building of Capsule Corp.

"Home, sweet home ..."I whisper a cheesy earth phrase and stretch my sore muscles. I'm craving a long shower and my bed.

Craning my neck I close my eyes untill the moment we land. As the door opens the smell of fresh grass surrounds me and I sigh in content and peace.

"Honey?",my wifes voice reaches out for me as she's gently tapping on my shoulder.

"Could you take our boy? Better we bring him to bed. He's out like a light.

"Yeah.", I nod and stand up to lift my little son up. Almost immediately his arms wrap around my neck and he whispers:

"Best day ever.", in his sleep and a smile creeps onto my lips as I shake my head in amazement. I've really grown soft.

"Guys, I'm on my way. Chi-Chi's surely worried sick already.",Kakarott says with a crooked smile as he also lifts up his son."

"Already? Don't you wanna come inside first? Get some snack?"

"Nah. Don't worry Bulma. I'll come visit you tomorrow. I'm pretty tired too."

"Alright ... Thanks for entertaining our little boy. Hope you guys had a great time!", My wife says with a smile and embraces the clown tightly before he dissapears into thin air.

"He's really shocked. You just HAD to mention Gohan, eh?"

"I've been his babysitter long enough."

"You're a dick."

"I didn't ask him to stay dead for seven years. He has to start acting like a grown up and take care of his sons.

"He was sure it was for the best to stay dead! Using that as an argument against him is not a nice thing to say and you know it."

"Former space pirate."

"Don't use that as excuse for shit-talking!"

"Wench."

"Asshole!"

In feighned anger she jumps out of the plane and I follow her closely into our house with a smile.

Home, sweet home.

* * *

 **The Queens POV**

Maybe two hours later I'm sitting on a bench on the balcony and watch the stars over West City, clad in only my soft pink bathrobe and take a sip of campagne. What a beautiful night, I think with a smile. The perfect ending for a perfect day.

"Already drinking again, woman?", I hear the deep voice of my husband as he appears next to me, wearing only a black towel and joins me.

"Want some? You liked it when we were in that Jacuzzi earlier."

Snorting softly he nods and I pass him a glass he drains in one go, letting out a content sigh.

"Honey, slowly! You have to savor the taste. That's exquisite stuff, not cheap beer.",I say with a grin.

"It's alcohol. Honestly I don't understand you humans. Does it make you feel like something better if you need half an hour for a single glass?"

"It has to do with class."

"You're basically the queen of the planet. Why should you care about 'class'? You're better than everyone else anyway."

My mouth hangs open at his bold compliment and I watch him down another glass before finally realizing what he said and freeze with reddening cheeks.

"W ... what are you looking at? Give me another one!", he orders and drains another glass as I can only stare at him in awe. He rarely ever said something like that. Not this open atleast.

"You've really changed ... You're like a different person altogether ...", I whisper and watch him take a deep breath and stand up. Leaning against the balcony railing his gaze travels upwards to the stars. Did I say something wrong?

"I am. I have changed. And for the better I hope. Isn't that what you always wanted? For me to become ... different?"

"Honey ..."

"I already told you I had a lot to think about in the afterlife. Who I am. Who I was. All the ... shit I put you through. You and Trunks. When I was sent to hell I looked into a mirror of myself. It showed every sin, every crime I ever commited. It let me experience my deaths time and time again and showed me every time I failed the both of you as husband and father. It was one HELL of a ride ...", he says with a crooked smile and my heart dares to stop at the horrors he'd been through. Tears shoot into my eyes as I jump to a stand and embrace him tightly from behind. I always guessed the underworld was cruel but this sort of torture is unimaginable!

"You don't have to change a thing! You never failed us! We love you just the way you are! I wouldn't want you any different!",I almost shout and feel his shoulders tense.

"Yes it was difficult and I often wanted to slap your face for driving me insane but everything else would've been boring. I always knew loving you would be a challenge and I love a good challenge. I love you. More than you could ever imagine. And so does Trunks."

"Bulma ..."

The next thing I know is the feeling of his lips against mine as he lifts me up and throws me against the nearest wall.

Before he shows me just how much my words moved him and how much he loves me. Time and time again.

* * *

 **The Kings POV**

Her head on my chest my wife is sleeping next to me, mumbling unintelligible things in her slumber. As I watch her, her words from earlier continue roaming around in my head. I still can't believe what I did to deserve her. Especcially now, after hell made sure I wont ever forget every of my flaws. Everything that went wrong.

And yet here I am. Tangled in the sheets with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Blessed with her trust, with her undying love, and a son I am so incredibly proud of.

And the knowledge I archived all of this on my own. By just being myself. And that fills me with pride and joy.

As I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come I wrap my arm around her naked shoulders and carefully intertwine our fingers before I whisper into her ear.

"I love you, Bulma Briefs."

And as she then holds on to me even tighter in her sleep I could swear she heard me.

Maybe she is a witch after all.


End file.
